Carlos and Lester Do Rio
by LnBen
Summary: This one shot is loosely based on characters originally introduced by Janet Evanovich. It is not part of the Plum canon. It is for mature readers and does contain adult situations.


**Carlos and Lester Do Rio**

Carlos liked having sex. He liked his sex passionate and private. And according to post-coital reviews, he was very good at it. Sex was one of his favorite pastimes. The others in no particular order were: the martial arts, close combat and fast cars. Sometimes, if Luck was riding shotgun, he got the chance to combine one or two and in one incredible encounter…all four!

All that changed when, after leaving the Army Special Forces, he went to work for Green River (a private mercenary company specializing in black ops). Because of his Caribbean Spanish background and his expertise, he found himself frequently paired with Lester.

One of the most competent intel/supply operatives Carlos had ever worked with, Lester was an enigma in his personal life.

Quiet and deadly in the field. Slow and patient behind the sniper rifle. Once an op was completed, Lester turned into a Whirling Dervish of testosterone and other assorted hormones. His behavior resembled that of a wayward Frat-boy on the best Spring break of his life. Not the don't-call-attention-to- yourself persona recommended when still off-site but still in-country. But it worked for him. And, to his surprise it worked for Carlos too.

So here they were. After three weeks in the groin-pit of Brazil, known to the rest of the world as the Amazon River Basin, Rio was a welcome blast of civilization…as civilized as over-the-top decadence could be.

After a shower, shit and shave Carlos was meeting Lester in the Olinda Rio Hotel's _Venzia _restaurant. The Italian marble floors and crystal chandeliers seemed alien after the mud and insect swarms just abandoned. However, real food served on real plates and water that wasn't brown or had to be boiled was a welcomed reality. What struck him as not being normal was the surprising sight of Lester sitting alone at the table. With his uncanny ability to acquire the finest prostitutes in any local in a matter of minutes; seeing Lester solo was a particular shock to Carlos.

They nodded to each other as Carlos took his seat. "What's going on? Don't tell me you've suddenly opted for the life of celibacy?"

"_Madré de Dios! _ Carlos, how can you use such a blaspheming word in the heart of the birthplace of Carnival! If anybody hears you, we could be shot…or worse." This statement emphasized to him just how out-of-sync Lester was. Getting shot was NOT the worst that could happen to you. Just exactly what WAS the worst was somewhere Carlos didn't care to go at the moment.

"I simply wanted a quiet meal and some recharging Cachaca before indulging in carnal delights."

"Good to hear. I'm getting used to your taste in carnal delights." With a good laugh they both proceeded to fill their bellies. If past post-op celebrations were any indication of this night's debauchery, they wouldn't be eating for at least 24 hours.

#######

With the timing of consummate professionals, the girls showed up at the table just as the final plates were being removed and the after dinner alcohol arrived. Both were stunning local women. Lithe, brown skin, black mane like hair, intelligent and a genuine smile; what more could you as for in a rented woman for pleasure? Lester did ask for more and usually got it. The bonus here being they were members of the Brazilian National Gymnastic Team. Carlos made a silent offering on the altar of Saint Lester the Debaucher as they headed to their hotel suite.

Lester and Maisa headed directly to his room. That was a good thing considering Maisa had lost her top in the elevator and Lester's penis resembled a kaki sheathed divining rod on full power. Carlos and Renata had opted for the more civilized approach of iced rum and cokes and slow strip teases.

She wasn't a talker. If she was, she hid it well. Lester knew Carlos's preference for quiet, pliant women. The genuine cries of ecstasy and occasional pleasure/pain were of course the exception to this rule. Carlos enjoyed hearing his women respond to him. He got off better listening to their litany of erotic cries.

After slowly removing Renata's skimpy dress and warming his hands on her round breasts and rounder-still ass; he stood waiting for her to undress him. You can learn a lot about a woman's needs by the way she undresses you. Does she go directly to the belt? This means she is into immediate gratification. Does she take her time un-doing the shirt, admiring the physique it concealed? Then she is into delayed gratification and the joy of the game. Thankfully, Renata was a good game player. Confident in her own sexuality, she wanted time to appreciate her lover's complete package. Carlos smiled both inwardly and outwardly. This was his kind of woman. Tonight would be fun.

She gently pushed him into the over-stuffed chair and settled between his legs. With soft, knowledgeable touches her hands worked their way up his thighs to his package. Her palm stroked his tool in a manor both erotic and calming. Her other hand caressed and rolled his balls, stirring up lust in small, easy to bear waves. Her eyes never left his as she placed him in her mouth. Her tongue was soft and searching as it rolled around and around his cap. Her hand was tight around the shaft and moving in a constant push-and-pull action that mimicked what he liked to do for himself. Her other hand would move from ball sac to his perineum massaging and awakening the promise held therein. Damn, she gave good head!

He liked getting off first and fast. With the initial physical need taken care of, he could enjoy the play with his partner and anticipate the slow regeneration of his juices. Renata did not disappoint. She sucked his cock like a nursing child. Her head moved deliberately and demandingly. She seemed to enjoy taking him. He would have to remember that when, later he

would actively fuck her mouth. For now, passive release was both his and her pleasure.

The wave started at the small of his back and traveled in a roll down the tip of his spine. It gained strength and purpose as it flowed through his balls and began cresting at the base of his shaft. It broke and flowed through his tip like a tsunami; washing away any awareness of the outside world. Leaving in its wake a calm tidal pool of release. In those few moments after ejaculation, Carlos could find a peace that eluded him in his stress filled, danger laden world. Sex and death; his only possible escapes from the life he has chosen. For now, sex would be his choice. Someday, somewhere death would win out. But not now. Now it's life and sex with Renata.

He pulled her on to his lap and began nibbling on assorted parts. Ears, neck, and shoulders gave way to the delightful taste and fullness of her breasts. His hand slid between her thighs to her sex, pausing briefly to acknowledge the odd feel of the denuded space. He liked the kitteny feel of pubic hair. He enjoyed pulling it lightly to tease or harshly to command. "Eating Pussy Pie" should feel like pussy. This would be different. Almost like kissing an alien on the lips. Oh well, nothing ventured nothing gained. Until the right time he contented himself with fingering her honey hole and twiddling her clit with her thumb. This exercise being both pleasurable to her and enjoyable to him resulted in a writhing, gasping quite juicy orgasm on her part and the regeneration of manhood for him. On to round two.

The king-sized bed was made for fucking. In height, it came just to crotch level. The sheets were of a good thread count but not silk or silky. Nothing puts the kybosh on active physical sex than slipping off the bed in mid-coition. This one was a four-poster; high on the head and low on the foot, allowing for all sorts of bondage scenarios. Carlos hoped that the bed tables contained more than the obligatory Bible and 6-pack of condoms. A blindfold, silk ties and a Whartenberg Pinwheel were a welcome surprise. But then he remembered Lester's ability to foresee needs. This indeed was a partnership of great understanding.

Blindfolded and spread-eagled, Renata's breath came in slow measured pants. If she reacted too impatiently, he would stop and move away. His touches were erotic. His kisses were strategic. And whatever thing he was rolling across her most sensitive areas gave her rushes of pleasure and pain and pleasure again. He would take her to the edge over and over, but never allow her to cum. If he didn't take her soon, she knew she would spontaneously combust right there in a bed at the Olinda.

She felt him untie her legs and push her knees up to her ears. With the ends of the silk band tied to each knee, Carlos slipped the middle under her head. Her sex was now totally exposed and she was utterly at his command. She couldn't see him but could feel the bed move as he positioned himself in front of her exposed body. He made no sound. There was no hint of what was to come. Then suddenly his tongue was inside her. Then it would tease her clit with daubing rapid licks. Then it was deep inside her again, actually finding her G-spot and playing with it.

She cried out as the orgasm hit her. It was sudden and violent and she had no place to go and no way to control the sensation. The pleasure went on and on almost to the point of unconsciousness.

What she needed was a brief respite. Time to get her breathing regulated. Time for the heat radiating from her vagina to dissipate. He didn't give it to her. She could hear the tearing of the aluminum packet. She felt the mattress shift and suddenly he entered her full force.

Carlos slammed into her hard. With her sex exposed and vulnerable she made the perfect sex toy. With each deep thrust their bodies met pubic bone to pubic bone. He could feel his sac slapping against her taint and tickling the rim of her anus.

At first she moaned, and then she cried, finely she screamed. Whether it was out of passion, pain or joy, Carlos didn't care. The sound of their fucking and her cries walked him to the edge and then violently pushed him over. Lester was right…"nothing beats the end of a shitty mission like a good fucking". He released her binds, removed her blindfold and kissed her gently on her forehead. (Kissing on the lips was not done with a prostitute. You could kiss any other part, including their asshole. But never the lips. The lips are too personal) He lay on his back next to her in a relaxing post coital afterglow. She lay silently in the semi-conscious state of sensual overload. Both needed a little time to recharge and regroup.

#######

Lester never waits to be invited. He always just knocks and barges in. The reality being that he can go wherever he wants to go and few people can stop him. His partnership with Carlos over the last year and a half was like finding a brother from another mother. They were different and identical at the same time. Carlos had a calming, civilizing effect on him. He managed after much trial and painful error to pull Carlos out of his cocoon of isolation and numbness. Both enjoyed physical challenges; and better still both enjoyed the relief of physical sex.

It was beyond awkward the first time they both realized that they shared needs and enjoyment in sex. In the woods deep in the mountains of some God-forsaken part of Venezuela, both suffering from an adrenalin fed hard-on. One spotted the other jacking off. "Mind if I watch?" "Hell, I don't mind. Help if you want to." And so they did. Between men like this, it isn't sex. It's bonding. It's learning to trust. It's taking care of your partner, no matter what his needs. And it opened new doors of understanding in Carlos's mind; both about himself and others. It wasn't sex…it was far more personal than that.

Now Lester was standing over the bed. "You dead?" he laughed.

"Not yet you bastard. Just re-charging. What's up? Never mind" Carlos noticing Lester's third leg.

"Maisa is recuperating. She asked me to give her an hour or so till the leg cramps go away. I thought these gymnasts were more pliable. Anyway, I was lonely and horny and up for a threesome. You?"

"Well, I'm not lonely. I can always get horny. And you'll have to ask Renata about the threesome."

"Ask? Hell, we paid for them. They are ours till 8 o'clock in the morning. The only restrictions I was given were no permanent marks, no blood and no police. Move the fuck over, partner. Let's get this rodeo started. You tie her up yet?"

Half an hour later there were three writhing bodies on the king-sized bed. Lester had the base. Carlos had the top. The rented woman was in the middle.

It had started with Lester enjoying the beautiful round ass. Carlos remembered her wonderful mouth and wanted another turn at it. Lester lay back with Renata on top. Her mouth open and waiting for Carlos. He dropped on all fours. Her pussy was aching for a licking and her mouth asking for that promised fuck. The men used her raw. Flipping her, filling her, neither man self-conscious of their bodies or actions. Her lust was just as demanding as theirs. This was not debasement. This was her chosen profession. And she chose it because she needed this. She found one-on-one sex both boring and totally unfulfilling. These two alpha males were just the balm she needed for her sexual fires. The night passed way too quickly.

#######

The men woke first. Carlos with a pillow on the floor. Lester with Maisa's ass as a pillow on the bed. And Renata sprawled across the chair.

"Well, damn! The sun's up. When the hell did that happen?" Lester groaned and stood.

"Usually happens about this time every day." Carlos replied sarcastically stretching like a cat before attempting an upright position.

"Ladies, you best get moving and dressed. Your boss will be here shortly to check on your well being and collect your wages." Lester spoke while looking for his briefs. Then, remembering he had left them in his room, reached into Carlos's bag and put on a pair of his. "Man, you and your tighty-whities are going to be the death of all my little sperm buddies."

"I consider that a service to the rest of humanity." Carlos laughed, choosing to go commando in his jeans. He reached in his pocket and removed two 100 dollar bills and tucked them gently into Renata's hand. "Hide these from your pimp and use them to get yourself something pretty."

With a wicked grin, Renata rolled them up and tucked them up inside her. Carlos reminded himself never to put large bills in his mouth. As if on cue there was a knock on the door and a portly man in an Armani suit walked in. He eyed his girls up and down looking for any permanent marks. When satisfied he told them to dress and held out his hand for payment. Lester said something to him in Portuguese and they both laughed. Armani man laughed more as the $2,000 was placed firmly in his palm.

In perfect English he thanked both of the men for their business and offered them a discount for next time. He exited with a girl on each arm and a smile on his face.

#######

The flight back to the states was uneventful. Lester slept the whole way. Carlos spent some time thinking and a lot of time smiling. He hadn't felt alive for many years. His partnership and friendship with Lester was un-nerving at first and reassuring now. For brief moments, every now and then, the absolute joy of being alive and actually living could be shared with another human being.

Carlos liked having sex. He liked having sex with friends more.


End file.
